


Deciphering The Past

by DiceVolti



Category: Mickey Mouse and Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Car Accidents, Car Chases, Crime Fighting, F/M, Fights, Investigations, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiceVolti/pseuds/DiceVolti
Summary: Mickey wakes up from his sleeping stasis in a now abandoned lab. As he wanders in the lab, millions of questions are flowing in his head: “What happened?”, “Why was I left alone?”. Once he finds his way out, his goal is to find out why was he left out…and who is the one behind all of this. One thing is sure, he will not be alone in his quest and he will need as things will quickly turn for the worst.Rated Explicit for Sexual Content and Violence and strong language in next chapters





	1. Awakening

 

A noise can be faintly heard from behind a closed, rusty door. Behind that door, a large, white, glossy room full of laboratories equipment is set. A circular shaped recovery pod is in the middle of the room, a soft red light emanating from the bottom, lighting a floating figure in a transparent liquid, the body plugged to the pod through various cables.

The mouse twitches slightly, his tail waving around slowly and lifts his hand to the glass and at the contact, the liquid slowly lowers and once it was all gone, the pod’s glass opens outward and Mickey crawls out slowly, weakened and naked. It takes him a few minutes to stand up with the help with of a wall. He slowly walks around the room, trying to find some clues of what was going on while he was in his sleeping stasis. Everything is covered in a layer of dust. It is clear that nobody came here for a very long time. After about twenty minutes of research, he leans against a wall to rest and a screen flickers on the whole entire wall. Mickey turns around and shield his eyes from the sudden surge of light from the screen. Once his eyes are used to the glow of the screen, he notices that there is a folder at his name. He doubles tap on it and a single file opens.

 **_ Subject: _ ** _Mickey Mouse_

 **_ Gender: _ ** _Male_

**_ Tests Completed: _ **

  * _Enhanced Strength_
  * _Enhanced Agility_
  * _Enhanced Durability_
  * _Enhanced Reflexes_
  * _Enhanced Leap_
  * _Enhanced Senses (Smell, Touch, Taste, Hearing, Vision, Awareness)_
  * _Enhanced Combat_
  * _Enhanced Flexibility_
  * _Sharp Teethes_
  * _Prehensible Claws_
  * _Prehensible Tail_
  * _Night & Infrared Vision_
  * _Vampirism_



**_ Tests Failed: _ **

  * _Enhanced Lung Capacity_
  * _Enhanced Synesthesia_
  * _Enhanced Accuracy_
  * _Enhanced Healing_
  * _Thermal Resistance_
  * _Any kind of Physics or Reality Manipulation_
  * _Flight abilities_
  * _Deflections_



_Mickey Mouse, subject n°1996 arrived in our facility bloodied and critically injured from four guns wounds; one near his heart, two bullets went through his lungs and one lodged itself in his intestines. Thankfully, we managed to retrieve the two bullets and we will start ‘repairing’ the damages on his body._

_– E.A _ 06.10.2018_

_The body of the subject is stabilized and completely healed. We will start experimenting on him right away._

_– E.A _ 06.28.2018_

_Some experiments went well and some does not seem to work at all, we are looking at the potential reasons why they failed. He is the first subject to have successfully handled that much experiments without dying, which is just completely surreal. Subject n°1996 will be also referred as Prototype n°1._

_– E.A _ 04.21.2019_

 

‘ _E…..A…._ ’ Mickey scratches his head, he knows he has seen these initials before but he cannot remember for the life of him what it means. ‘ _I need to find out what happened to me…_ ’ Mickey walks to the closed door and seeing it does not open, he stretches the door open with ease. ‘ _woah, this is awesome._ ’ He looks at his hands. ‘ _ok first of all, clothes…I need to find clothes_ ’ the though reaches him as he feels a little breeze on his whole body, making him shiver. Mickey walks along the dark corridor and only a few seconds later, he walks through another door which this time automatically opens. He notices a small red-light pad above him and manages to press on it, despise his small size compared to humans. The room lights up at once and Mickey can only look in astonishment at the sight in front of him. The room is gigantic, also glossy white and circularly shaped. At the very center of the room, a big now dead tree is planted totally leafless; right beside it, a few now broken benches can be seen and a big transparent sign showing the facility’s map in different colors. Mickey cautiously walks toward the sign while looking around in awe. ‘ _What is this place, where the hell am I?_ ’

As he stops in front of the sign, he realizes that the whole room is also covered in a quite thick layer of dust. ‘ _How long was this place abandoned? How long was I left out?_ ’ He notices that the facility has four floors, the first floor is at the ground surface level and is shown with a very light brown highlight with pitch black edges on the sign. This floor is basically composed of four receptions, a café, a board room, administrative offices, restrooms, washrooms and elevators.

The second floor or the ‘ _minus two_ ’ floor is highlighted in a regular brown with pitch black edges and is composed of two receptions, a café, a medical center, restrooms, elevators and stairways. What first caught Mickey’s eyes is the floor’s number ‘ _Am I underground? And why is there so much receptions?_ ’

The third floor or the ‘ _minus three_ ’ is suddenly darker then the second floor and is highlighted in a dark shade of brown with pitch black edges. This floor contains the X-Ray rooms, MRI, operating rooms and ultrasounds.

As for the fourth floor, it is completely pitch black with white writing and white edges and the floor is made out of a café, operating rooms, restrooms, washrooms, a huge public dome and a gigantic Performance Improvement/Test room.

‘ _I must be in the public dome room. I need to find clothes now_.’ He locates the wash room and finds his way there in no time, surprising himself of not getting lost. As he gets near the door, a smell hits his nose, almost making him throw up right on site. ‘ _Oh god, that smell…_ ’ he pinches his nose as he presses the light pad on his right which shows him a washroom completely trashed, everything is upside down and clothes bathing in a disgusting green liquid which he quickly assumes that it’s water…well, beyond dirty water. Mickey does not think twice about it twice and runs away as fast as he can. Once he thinks that he is far enough from the room, he let his nose breath again. ‘ _What the actually hell happened here?_ ’ he thinks as he enters a random room and presses the pad but the light does not come. It’s only now that he realizes that he can see in the pitch-black environment, he can see very well; which makes him smile. It is a very small room with a bed, a wardrobe and a desk. ‘ _Must be the sleeping quarter area here_.’ He thinks as he opens the wardrobe and looks around for some clothes. Thankfully, the person who was sleeping here was a man and Mickey finds clothes very quickly. He makes some adjustments for his size with the shirt’s sleeves and the pants, the results? Floaty but much better then walking naked for sure. The next thing he looks at is the desk and spots a USB stick which he puts in his pocket.

As he walks back to his room, he feels a sense of unease creeping in his back. His walk pace increases, turning into a small jogging and then a full sprint. In a matter of a few seconds, he finds himself in front of the large wall screen. He sticks the USB screen to the screen and a folder appears with several files. Mickey double taps each file one by one but they are all locked behind a password. He shrugs as he copies his file into the USB folder before leaving for the elevators. Oddly enough, they are still operational, he enters one and heads up for the surface. After a long lift up that feels like an eternity, the door finally opens to what it seems like a forest. Mickey steps out while shielding his eyes from the sun and looks around. The birds are singing, there is a small breeze, perfect day it seems. He can faintly hear in the distance the busy sound of a city and a river nearby. ‘I _guess I can only start from there_.’ He sets off for the city and about fifteen minutes of walk, he finds himself out of the forest on a hill giving a wonderful view over a futuristic-looking city on the seaside. The skyline is crowded with towering skyscrapers and a few blimps. The buildings are white and most parts of their walls are made of glass. The ocean looks crystal clear with the sun reflecting on the waves; from his position, he spots some crowded beaches. ‘ _woah this looks really_ _amazing_.’ He watches in awe before regaining his composure and makes his way to the city but before he can go further, a noise behind makes him stop in his track. “ _Who’s there?! I heard you, show yourself!_ ” Hearing his own voice surprised him, he remembers his voice being less ‘ _beasty_ ’. He turns around as watches carefully his surroundings.

“ _That voice…I know that voice_.” A shaken police officer comes out from a bush with a taser in his right hand and his cop insignia in his left hand. “ _Mickey? Is that you? It can’t be…_ ”

Mickey makes a few steps backward as his eyes are drawn on the taser. Once it is clear that the officer will not shoot accidentally, he then looks at the officer. It takes him a few seconds to recognize the person in front of him. “ _Casey? Detective Casey?_ ” He grins as he walks up to him.

“ _Oh, my days…Mickey, it’s really you! How? How did you…I saw you get shot four times in the chest_.” Casey runs up to Mickey and hugs him tightly, practically picking him up. Once he sets the mouse back on the ground, he withdraws his taser back.

“ _It’s a long story…I…I do not know where to begin with Casey…_ ” Mickey scratches his head while taking his shirt off to show the scars.

“ _Well you better start somewhere, you were declared dead._ ”

“ _What? Dead?_ ” Mickey stares at Casey in disbelief. “ _I…what happened after?_ ”

“ _We hold a ceremony of course. The whole city mourned you for three days. I got called a few times by either Minnie, Daisy or Oswald and I spent time with them to help them process and move on…I guess. They had a really hard time recovering but they are doing okay now. But what happened to you? Where were you?_ ”

“ _It’s complicated…and I have something with me that I need to check.” Mickey grabs the USB from his pocket and gives it to Casey._ “ _Also, I cannot just show up like that…not now._ ”

“ _Come and let’s go in my office. I have everything I need to cover you, nobody will recognize you…but at least you will have to see Seamus O’Hara. It will both do some good_.”

“ _I agree. Let’s go_.”

The pair walks back to Casey’s hovering car and Mickey notices Casey texting to someone. “ _Alright, O’Hara will be waiting for us in his office_.”

“ _Sounds good to me. I see your windows are very tainted_.” Mickey remarks as he sits down in the passenger seat, while locking his seatbelt.

“ _New policy…for safety reasons…I’ll explain to you later_.”

The car ride is really quiet, nobody dares to break the silence. Mickey is gathering his thoughts, trying his best to come up with a summary of the recent events; meanwhile, Casey still has a hard time believing that Mickey is still alive.

About forty-five-minute drive later, they arrive at the Mouseton Police Station.

“ _I will park underground and we will take the lift straight to his office, you shouldn’t worry about being seen_.” Casey finally breaks the silence as he turns right to the underground parking of the station. Once he parks the car, they both hastily make their way to the elevator and thankfully enough, no other officers show up.

Once the lift stops, the doors open straight in O’Hara’s office. The office is really large and glossy. The main color scheme is dark blue, the same color as their uniforms. The lights are white and really soft. The back of the room, there’s O’Hara’s desk with two comfortable-looking seats made of leather and at the other side of the desk, O’Hara is reading a file on his large paper-thin plasma screen while having a sip of coffee; which he nearly spits out the moment he sees Mickey approaching with Casey.

“ _M…Mickey? How...”_ the chief exclaims.

“ _Well…I…I’ll explain…_ ” Mickey begins to feel really uneasy. “ _I’m confused...about some things…and I believe that this USB holds a few good answers_.” He says while Casey gives the USB to O’Hara.

“ _Sit down, you seem exhausted Mickey, would you like a cup of coffee?_ ” O’Hara walks to his coffee machine, leaving the USB on his desk.

“ _Ummm sure, I’ll take one please._ ”

“ _Me too._ ” Casey sits in the chair next to Mickey.

“ _two coffee it is. Why don’t you tell us what happened in the meantime?_ ”

“ _Alright. Well…_ ”


	2. Beyond The Surface

While Mickey is narrating his earlier event, Casey sent a message to Cosmo “Doc” Static to come as soon as possible and see if he can rack the password of the files on the USB. They listen closely to the mouse, taking notes the whole entire time. Once Mickey is done with his story, Seamus O’Hara plugs the USB on the screen and opens Mickey’s file.

“ _Mmmmmm no corporation name, this is really odd. Usually…no it’s the law, something like this always has a watermark or something giving the corporation’s name, if not, they can have a very pricey fine to pay_.” Seamus says while looking for some files in a drawer from his desk.

“ _The only clue we have are those initials right here. They ring a bell to me but I just cannot put the finger on it_.” Mickey rubs his chin, thinking hard of who it could potentially be. “ _I know I have seen those before but when and where?_ ”

“ _Well we had a case of a corporation doing shading things. They were registered and clean on the front but we found out that they made a smaller company behind that was involved in black markets. A worker there found out and managed to get enough evidence for us to take it seriously. Maybe this can be another case, although on another level. You got experimented and we know right here what worked and what failed. I tried opening the other files but they are locked so I call Doc Static to come, he should be here any minutes now_.” Casey let himself fall in his chair with a huff “ _I have the feeling that this is going to be a tedious case_.”

“ _Might be, but if we want to be efficient, we will have to reveal to the city that you are alive and what’s going on, Mickey. If the company didn’t want us to find you, then they might make a move to take you back, or at least to bait you_.” Seamus thinks out loud.

They both turns to Seamus with wide eyes. “ _You want to use me as a bait? And reveal that I’m still alive?_ ” Mickey whispers in disbelief.

“ _This is madness, we can’t just do this out of the blue you know and god knows what will come in Mickey’s way. Seamus, we have to do this carefully_.” Casey stands up abruptly, walking around the office. Clearly, he hates the idea.

“ _Of course, I want to use this opportunity to inspect the lab with at least a squad. We will all keep low profile until we get lots more information. Mickey, I think it would be good to see Minnie or your brother; at least for support_.” Seamus changes the conversation.

“ _I…I would love to but wouldn’t that endanger their lives as well? I mean later on in the investigations?_ ”

“ _This is why you should keep a low profile. You should stay at someone’s house in the meantime. Trust me, the last thing you need is to be put in quarantine without any body to support you. And nobody will do this better than your own family and friends._ ” Casey reassures the mouse.

“ _You got a point. Alright, let’s do it then._ ” Mickey agrees, feeling a bit better.

“ _I’ll set a meeting right now to let the officers know what is happening. This can be really big and I think we should share this news to the FBI and CSI, we might be eating way more then we can chew alone; of course, stating that this is confidential. No news should be made public_.” Seamus stands up. “ _Casey, I’ll let you talk with Doc Static since you know what’s going on and bring him up to speed. Mickey come with me, this will be a quick roll call and then you will show us where the lab is._ ”.

“ _Right_.” They both walks to the elevator which opens and Doctor Static emerges from it.

“ _Hey Doc, how are you?_ ” Mickey casually ask the dumbfounded Cosmo.

“ _Mickey? But ho…_ ” Cosmo starts but is interrupted by Seamus.

“ _You will be brought up to speed by Casey and the files that awaits your expertise Doc. We have to act quickly; this case might take epic proportions…and by that, I mean a gigantic mess_.” Seamus and Mickey enter the lift and heads down to the ground floor. As the door opens, the chief grabs his radio control and yells “ _Roll Call, everybody in the meeting room now!!!!_ ”

The meeting takes a bit of time as every body is having a hard time believing that Mickey is right in front of them. Seamus quickly recaps the story and everyone quickly understands that this case might take huge proportions that can be out of control. Right after that, the chief and two squads changes back into their civil clothing and hopes in their civil car to avoid getting any attention they might get outside the station. They park in a reclusive area, thankfully not far from the hidden entrance of the lab; indeed, after a two-minute walk, they find themselves in the main room with the four receptions.

“ _This place is huge._ ” Mickey visibly shivers. “ _There’s four floors below the ground surface. The elevators are right there. Apparently, there’s also staircases but I haven’t explored the place at all._ ”

“ _We will take a good look around, let’s spread oud and remember, do not move anything. I’ll call the FBI and CSI, they need to see this._ ” Seamus looks around in awe while reaching in his pocket for his phone and makes his way outside as he dials a number. Mickey feels for the first time runs his tongue over his teethes and muffle a cry of pain as he slightly cuts it, his mouth now having the taste of blood. ‘ _my teethes…they are sharp, too sharp…_ ’ he swallows his saliva mixed with blood. ‘ _I seriously need to take time to read that file on me. To what extend did they changed me? What are my limits?_ ’ he wonders quietly while walking around the complex and the deeper he goes, the darker it quickly gets and soon enough, the corridors are pitch black. He doesn’t have the heart to explore the underground floors and to be honest, he wants to rest; that realization makes him shake his head; not even a full has gone by and he is already tired. Things are moving out fast, too fast for him and he prays deep down that it will soon slow down. His hears perks up as he can hear the chief calling his name from afar and truth be told, he is looking forward to get out of this place. Since he is in the dark and can perfectly see, he notices his eyes glowing with a solid golden color in the reflection of a wall as he approaches a corner; scaring him in the process for a moment. ‘ _Sheesh, I almost pissed myself_.’ He breaths out and smiles the feeling off.

He finally arrives at the main room and heads outside, relief flows over his face as the sun hits his face. He sees the chief beckoning to follow him and together walks back to the car. “ _Ah Mickey, I just called Minnie saying that I will drop by in a bit. I also forgot, but when we changed to come here, I also got some clothes for you to keep you incognito for a while_. _They will probably fit you no problem._ ”

“ _Thank you, I appreciate it. Does she know I’m coming?_ ” Mickey gulps slightly.

“ _She doesn’t know, but I did say that I am bringing someone with me. But you will not come straight with me. I’ll talk to her first and when the mood is set, I’ll send you a text to come in._ ”

“ _About that, I do not have a phone…_ ”

“ _Ah right_.” Seamus shakes his head. “ _I’ll buy you a phone and a number before we go see her. We need to keep each other updated_.” The duo arrives at the car and Seamus opens the trunk and gets out of it a long sleeve black shirt with a long hoodie and black pants. “ _Here, try them on right now. I’ll turn around_.”

Mickey quickly changes his clothes and he is quite surprised at how light they feel. ‘ _Amazing_.’ He moves around a bit, doing a few stretches ‘ _they are really comfy. They fit nicely too_.’

“ _Alright I’m good now_.” He says finally.

“ _Indeed, you are. They look nice on you, the hoody is big enough to shield your face, nobody should recognize you with it…however, your tail is something we will have to deal with._ ” He smiles as they both enter the car and tighten their seatbelts.

“ _I can control my tail easily…much easier then before. That won’t be a problem to hide it_.” Mickey smiles back, showing his sharp teethes.

Thy drives back in town and stops a moment to a mobile shop. Once the acquisition of a phone, a number and payment plan were done, they both set for Minnie’s house.

“ _Alright pal, how do you feel about this?_ ”

“ _Really nervous, I don’t know what to say to her, I don’t know how she will react to this at all. What really gives that she won’t take this in a wrong way?_ ” Mickey gulps while twitching slightly in his seat. “ _I…_ ”

“ _…worry for very good reasons but I think once I talk to her she will be ready_.”

“ _Now the question is how the others will react, hum knowing Minnie, she probably called the others straight after you called_.” Mickey closes his eyes, resting in his seat.

“ _well…she did mention that she had some friends over._ ”

“ _WHAT!? YOU ARE TELLING ME THIS NOW?????_ ” Mickey yells in surprise, his voice starting high pitched to a low growl. ‘ _Where the hell did that came from?_ ’ he thinks to himself, as far as he remembers, he never growled before, at least not that low.

“ _I’m sorry, forgot that little detail…_ ” he scratches his head with his right hand.

“ _Oh, my goodness, this is going to go to a hundred really quickly._ ” Mickey holds his head with both hands, fighting the urge to panic.

“ _Nah, it won’t. I’ll make sure it doesn’t_.” Seamus says as he parks the car right in front of Minnie’s house. “ _Alright, I’ll text when it’s clear to come in._ ” with that, he gets out of his car and walks to the house’s door and rings the bell. A few seconds later, he is greeted with Minnie, Ortensia and Sylvia and the door slowly closes behind him. Mickey patiently waits in the car, his hoody up and his head leaning forward. He tries the easiest way to explain how he is still alive and to his horror, there is no easy way to explain it. As much as he is trying to think about the appropriate thing to say, nothing comes. ‘ _come on, get a grip Mickey, you can do this. You’ve been through awkward situations before…but this time, it’s next level. I highly doubt that it can get even more awkward._ ’ Five minutes goes by, ten minutes, fifteen and finally, twenty minutes later, he receives a text from Seamus giving him green light to come in. At that point, the mouse’s body is shacking as he opens the door of the car and slowly walks to the house. He rings the bell and opens the door and by the time he closes the door behind, he is sweating bullets. ‘ _come on…come on, get it together for fuck’s sake._ ’ His brieving is shallower and quicker.

“ _Come over here pal. They want to meet you_.” Seamus’s voice originates from the living room. As Mickey takes a sneaky peek, his heart skips several beats as he notices that it wasn’t only the girls that were there. Oswald, Goofy, Daisy, Donald, Felicity (his big sister from the Mickey comics) were here as well. Finally, after regaining a bit of composure, he walks in the room and stops right in the middle of the room.

“ _Hello everyone_.” His voice quivering slightly as he takes off his hoody, revealing a scared Mickey Mouse all over his face. The room’s atmosphere suddenly drops and Mickey wishes at that moment he could just disappear or hide anywhere. That is until the atmosphere suddenly rises back up, with Minnie trembling uncontrollably while making small steps to him. “ _Mickey? Is that really you?_ ”. Mickey doesn’t answer, he just can’t as he watches Minnie getting closer and closer. He wants to move but his body is not answering at all, he feels completely paralyzed. He then feels the contact of her hands on his cheeks. “ _Mickey? Oh, my goodness_.” She hugs him tightly like she is scared that he will be stripped away from her again.

Felicity walks up to her little brother from behind and hugs him as well and a few seconds later, it becomes a massive group hug with a mix of weeping of joy and pure laughter.

“ _You must have one hell of a story to tell us…we all thought you were dead…I mean you did die…_ ” Oswald is having a hard time containing his joy as he bounces like a crazy.

“ _It’s a long story…aannndddd it’s only the beginning, I’m afraid…_ ” Mickey sighs.

“ _Tell us._ ” Felicity nearly begs. “ _Tell us everything_.”

“ _Might as well do it…_ ”.

“ _It would be wise. We never know what the future holds, things might get ugly…really ugly_.” Seamus says while checking his phone. “ _I got a message from Static. Apparently, they found a huge amount of information in the USB you provided; but that can wait until tomorrow_.”

Mickey nods in agreement.

“ _Well let me prep up your room Mickey, you are sleeping here_.” Minnie rushes upstairs.

“ _I’ll help you with it._ ” Daisy runs behind her. Oswald and Felicity hugs their little brother again.

“ _It’s good to have you back_.” Oswald whispers.

‘ _Yeah_ ’ Mickey thinks with a grin on his face. ‘ _It’s good to be back_.’.


	3. Finding Support

While Minnie and Daisy are setting the host bedroom for Mickey, Felicity, Ortensia, and Sylvia prepares supper and to celebrate Mickey’s return, they decide to do a gigantic meal composed with: Bourbon spice barbecue chicken wings, bacon and blue cheese stuffed burgers, roasted French-style potatoes for the main course and a big tiramisu as a dessert. Mickey in the meantime is laying on the couch, watching blankly at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. ‘ _The file mentioned me being shot but I cannot remember. This is weird. I can remember everything before those events but…_ ’ he turns his body on his side, watching in the direction of the kitchen where he can hear the girls chatting and cooking vividly. ‘ _This is odd, maybe I went through a shock or something worse?_ ’ he sighs half irritated by the lack of information and because of that, he felt like this situation is hopeless. ‘ _Chill out Michael, chill, you just woke up in an abandoned lab, started an investigation and you got re-introduced with your friends…all of this in less then a day. No wonder you are somewhat lost and …_ ’

“ _Oh, that face, what are you thinking about?_ ” Oswald interrupts his thoughts, walking to him with a cup of black tea.

“ _A lot of things. I want answers to all of this…you will understand once I explain everything._ ” Mickey switch to a sitting position, leaving space for his brother to sit.

“ _We will have time to talk a lot as brothers, you rest buddy. You should see your face, you look awful._ ” Oswald hands over the tea to his brother, which the latter accepts it and quickly have a sip.

“I don’t even know if I need or want to sleep.” He smiles sheepishly “I just woke up.” That brought a little chuckle to Oswald.

“ _I still cannot believe you are right here, in front of me. I still remember a few months ago…being right in front of an empty, closed casket being lowered into the ground before being buried…I…I really thought that that was it, that I would never hear your voice, or joke around or prank you…_ ” Oswald’s ear drops slowly as he battles to find the words. “ _We went through so much things together. The first thing I did after the funeral…I do not think that I was even thinking about it but…the first thought that comes after your funeral…is me holding your paint brush. The one that you were using when we met for the first time._ ”

“ _Oswald you don’t have to…_ ” Mickey lay his hand on his brother’s shoulder, wanting to comfort his brother.

“ _But I want to, I have to, I need to. It also made me realize how much I take life for granted, how take my friends for granted, hell, how I take MY family for granted…_ ” the lucky rabbit trails off.

“ _How are your kids?_ ” Mickey asks smoothly while scooting closer to his brother to support him.

“ _They are doing ok. The three of them are doing great in school and thankfully they get along well. I know it’s stupid to say that but it’s true though. It took quite some times for them to mourn and one is still a bit under the weather but he is getting around slowly. They are coming here to eat tonight with Pluto so be ready for the biggest pounce ever_.”

“ _You kept Pluto?_ ” Mickey nearly whispers, thinking about his beloved dog.

“ _He wanted to be with us and he brought a bit of happiness in our family, especially with the children_.”

“ _Thank you_.”

“ _It’s only natural…_ ” Oswald stands up and walks in the kitchen, leaving Mickey on the sofa drinking the whole cup of tea.

‘ _oh, Oswald, I am so sorry, I know that deep down, it’s not my fault for all of this but I am so sorry._ ’ Mickey fidgets in his seat.

About a few minutes later, the bells rings and the door open followed by three cheerful “ _WE ARE HERE!_ ” and a few happy barks.

“ _Hey kids!_ ” Ortensia’s voice comes from the kitchen. “ _Go sit in the living room_.”

Mickey hears Pluto sniff twice and suddenly starts barking like crazy. Soon enough, the beloved dog rushes in the room, barking happily and runs straight to Mickey. The poor mouse barely has time to extend his hands to shield him before being pounced on and licked profusely. “ _Wooaaahh boy, easy, easy there_.” He grins. Pluto keeps on barking happily, running around the living room in circle, his tail wagging violently. The three children show up in the room and gasps, their faces quickly changing from surprised to pure happiness in a split second; the next second, a massive impact can be heard in the whole house followed by a “ _Don’t break him_ ” from Oswald in the kitchen. ‘ _…to late’_ Mickey smiles as he is now under a pile of hugs.

After about twenty minutes of questions answers with the kids, the meal is ready and they all have a great time. After the meal, they all contribute at cleaning the dishes and in no time, they are all in the living room talking about everything that comes to their mind. That is until Oswald brings the attention back on Mickey and Seamus. Mickey explains his experience and Seamus finishes with more details about the current investigation.

“ _So…they illegally experimented on you and turned into…something?_ ” Donald quacks in anger. “ _That’s not ok!_ ” he slams his fist on the arm of his seat.

“ _That’s far from ok._ ” Felicity stares at her little brother. “ _Since you guys all know, I work at Mouseton Argus so if you find some info, I can dig around there if you want_.” She offers.

“ _That would be great, Felicity_.” Seamus’s face lights up “ _I forgot that you have access to the archives. Well, I’m going to leave now, it’s getting late and tomorrow will be a busy_.” He says while standing up from his seat, shaking to everyone. “ _Rest well Mickey and see you tomorrow. I’ll come pick you up at around 10 AM_.”

“ _I want to go with him_.” Every eyes turns on Oswald who doesn’t shy away at all. “ _This case sounds like it can become a real clusterfuck and I do not want my brother to be in there by himself. I lost him once, not again and nothing will change my mind._ ”

“ _So, Seamus, what’s the plan?_ ” Donald demands the chief.

“ _First of all, we have to bring Mickey back to shape. So, after the meeting tomorrow, I set some time with Static to study and test Mickey’s body enhancements. Then, we will probably train for a bit. We can all train together if you want to. But most importantly, we need to find the one or ones responsible for this_.” Seamus leaves the house and heads home.

“ _What a mess_.” Mickey mumbles.

“ _And we will clean it up like we always do brother. We got your back_.” Oswald gives a thumb up of reassurance.

Mickey smiles before releasing a large yawn “ _Well, I’m going to take a shower and hit the hay. Thank you so much for the food. It was unbelievable_.” Mickey sleepily stands up from his seat and heads upstairs.

“ _Our pleasure_.” Sylvia answers back. “ _How can’t we celebrate this?_

“ _I wonder how the city will react when the news spreads_.” Felicity wonders while imagining all the different outcomes.

“ _You think the story will blow up? It’s quite undercover you know._ ” Goofy rubs his chin.

“ _I work in a journal organization Goofy, I know enough to say that this story will blow up one day or another; especially on this magnitude and think about it, this can go deeper. One day or another, the story will be brought to light…and Mickey with it_.” Felicity plays with her fingers, feeling uneasy.

“ _I think the question shouldn’t only be how the city will react to this? But is Mickey ready to come out and expose himself to the public?_ ” Oswald rubs his forehead.


	4. Let Off Steam (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains graphical sexual themes.

Mickey is in his bed, enable to find a comfortable position to sleep. He wants to sleep but for very different reasons, he doesn’t want to sleep just to rest but most importantly, to forget or at least have a break. His brain is running at full speed and it is clearly not showing any signs of stopping anytime soon. He turns on his side and looks around the room, expecting to somehow see something interesting to focus on and calm his mind, but nothing stands out beside the digital clock on the wall. ‘ _3:40…_ ’ he runs his right hand over his face in disbelief. When he was working on previous cases, he could shut his brain out to sleep, especially on mind-boggling cases but this time…it seems hopeless. He tosses the bed sheets on the side and sits for a few minutes on the side of the bed, his conversation with his brother looping in his head. It was sure an interesting discussion but something struck him hard. He always saw his brother as confident, a prankster and a jokster but seeing his brother broken like that, he never saw him in this state.

Mickey stands up, walks toward the open window and leans against it, watching the sky and its millions upon millions of stars; a few shooting stars can be slightly seen passing at high velocity. ‘ _Woah, I forgot how beautiful it is._ ’ He finds himself smiling slightly at the scene in front of him. The neighborhood is really calm and the sound of the city is muffled by the skylines much further away from the vicinity. His hears twitches as he hears the door open behind and he turns around to see Minnie in her pajamas walking to him.

“ _Hey Minnie…I just can’t sleep at all so I’m stargazing_.” Mickey sheepishly says as he realizes that he is in his boxers.

“ _I was just checking how you were doing._ ” She runs her hand on Mickey’s head, ruffling his fur a little bit. “ _I don’t know what’s going through your mind right now Mickey…_ ” She grabs Mickey by the hand leads her to his bed _“…but I know what will take your mind out of it_.” She pushes Mickey on the bed and crawl over him ending up face to face. Before Mickey can ask any questions coming to his mind, Minnie kisses him passionately on his lips and Mickey follows quickly; their tongue exploring each other’s mouth. After what seems like an eternity, the finally brake the kiss, panting and now feeling quite horny. Minnie takes her pajama off, revealing her slim body to her lover and as she reaches for Mickey’s boxers, Mickey stops her and this time pins her on the bed. “ _Oh,_ ” he whispers in her right ear “ _I’ll take it from here_.” He then licks her fur gently from the tip of her ear to the base of her neck, occasionally giving quick gentle bites on the way making her shiver. His left hand gently grabs one of her breast to play around with while his right hand reaches down her clit which is already quite wet. “ _Well? Well? What do we have here, a hole that needs assistance_.” He whispers while playing around with her clitoris before plunging a finger in her pussy making Minnie gasps slightly, her body shivering in pleasure. “ _Mmmmmm, I wonder how it tastes_.” He licks his lips.

“ _You…you bastard…I…I can play this game as well…just you wait_.” She ends her sentences with a moan as she realizes that Mickey moved to a different position and that what she was feeling right now was his tongue licking her pussy’s lips. While he is busy with her snatch, she grabs Mickey’s legs and lifts them up to place one on each side of her, she has now a half hard clean-cut cock right in front of her mouth; precum starting to leak. She grabs the cock gently and gives it a few strokes, getting a moan from her lover in return. She then guides the cock to her mouth and licks the tips a few times, taking her time to enjoy the taste of his precum before sucking the tip and gradually takes more and more of his cock until she reaches the base. The only reaction that she can see is Mickey’s tail wagging crazily all around and occasionally, she can feel his body shiver in pleasure. She then grabs his balls and gives them a few docile squeezes then cups them with her hand as she releases the now harden cock.

“ _Mickey…take me now, I want you in me right now_.” She whispers. Mickey then turns around and rubs his cock between Minnie’s pussy’s lips.

“ _You are quite hungry, aren’t you?_ ” He grins, his voice filled with lust and pleasure.

“ _You have no idea how much I need it, how much I miss this, how much I missed you_.” She chuckles slightly. “ _Now take me downtown big boy_.”

With that, Mickey pushes his cock slowly in Minnie’s wet cunt all the way to the base and waits a few seconds for Minnie to get use to it. Once she gives the green light, he then begins to fuck her slowly, enjoying the tightness and warmth of her body. He increases the pace while they both kisses again and whispering dirty words to each other. Half an hour later, the both of them are sweating bullets and the room reeks of sex and Mickey speeds up as he feels his pleasure reaching the no-return point. “ _Minnie…I’m going to cum…_ ” he pants heavily, struggling to find the words due to lust and pleasure.

“ _Fill me up, I want your seeds in me_.” A few harder thrusts and Minnie feels her inside being filled by long, warm jets of cum. Mickey’s body shivers violently as he empties his balls deep within her and soon enough her cunt starts to leak cum on the bedsheets; once his jets weaken, he is about to pull out but Minnie stops him.

“ _No…keep it in, it feels great_.” She moans.

He smiles as he lays down right behind her and a few seconds later, he is sleeping nicely.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Mickey turns off the alarm clock and sleepily looks at the time. ‘ _nine o’clock, nice_ ’ he smiles and as he moves to stand up, he feels his cock slip out of Minnie’s cunt, letting a flow of cum freely flow on the bedsheets. ‘ _well, good going, she made the best yesterday and the bedsheets already needs to be cleaned_.’ He carefully kisses her cheek before walking to the shower, feeling refreshed and energies and to be honest, having intercourse is the last thing he thought he would do any time soon. He cleans himself off rather quickly with a steamy hot shower, turning the whole room into a sauna. He makes sure to let the door open as he heads downstairs and preps up the coffee. Once the coffee is ready, he pours it in the biggest mug he could find, surely it will have to do; and thank goodness, there is still more coffee for Minnie at least. Mickey then gets an idea, he prepares a little breakfast, bacon, eggs, fresh oatmeal with yogurt and a pinch of cinnamon. He places the whole thing on a plate and goes upstairs to wake her up.

“ _Minnie wake up, it’s time for your breakfast in bed_.” He sits down on the side of the bed, Minnie moving around in the bed and once the smell coffee hits her nose, she is now fully awake.

“ _Good Morning…_ ” She blinks twice at the sight of the plate of food in front of her. “ _…aaww Mickey, that’s very charming of you._ ” She leans to him while grabbing her cup of coffee.

They both take time to enjoy breakfast together and about twenty minutes before ten strikes, Oswald and Donald arrives, looking quite pumped about today.

 


	5. Discoveries

At ten o’clock sharp, they hear a car stop right in front of their car, making Minnie glance from the window. Seamus literally hops out of his car and casually walks to the front door which opens before he can ring the bell.

“ _Good morning, Minnie. Slept well?_ ” Seamus shakes her hand, a smile on his face.

“ _Oh, I slept very well. Knowing that my Mickey is back, it’s just reassuring. What about you?_ ” she invites him to go inside.

“ _Slept like a baby. I actually found hating myself for having the alarm clock set to nine o’clock_.” He grins. “ _It’s really rare for me to sleep that well and it had to be interrupted by the damn alarm clock. Well, we have a lot of things to do anyway_.”

“ _Did you get more information in the meantime?_ ” Minnie asks as they both walk into the living room where Mickey, Oswald and Donald are sitting down, having a little chat.

“ _I just got notifications that they found more stuffs but of course, those things are too sensitive to be shared on a phone call or texts, but don’t worry, we will keep you in the loop_.” Seamus waves to the others. “ _Hey guys, so are you ready to go?_ ”

“ _Yes, we are!_ ” Donald leaps out of his seat, looking quite determinate to get to the bottom of this case.

“ _One more adventure is awaiting I guess_.” Oswald grins, stretching his arms and legs. “ _It is a welcoming change from a daily routine._ ”

“ _Where is Goofy? I thought he was coming with us today_.” Seamus stretches his neck gently.

“ _I got a message from him about two minutes ago. Him and Sylvia are going to pick up Horace and Clarabelle at the train station. They are moving here actually. They found a house and they are doing moving in from Disneyville. Oh, they don’t know that Mickey is alive so I warned them about it. They have to tell them._ ” Oswald walks to the front door while texting someone on his phone.

“ _Right, let’s go then. Have a great day Minnie. We will keep you updated_.” Seamus heads off with Donald close behind him. Mickey remains behind to give Minnie a last kiss and then lifts his hoodie up. Deep down, he does not want to go, he wants to stay with her and just live a calm life but he cannot deny the fact that there is part of him that looks forward to this brand-new adventure. An adventure that can either end badly or with a glorious bang.

“ _Take care_.” Minnie reluctantly let Mickey walk away to join the others in the car.

“ _I will, I promise_.” He winks to her before closing the front door and hop in the car.

The drive takes a solid twenty minutes to the police station and as they arrive, Seamus simply pulls on the side of the road before sending a text message to Casey.

“ _What are we doing? Aren’t we going in your office?_ ” Mickey demands, confused, making sure that his hoodie remains up.

“ _Oh yeah, sorry. Change of plan. We are going directly to the FBI. When Static saw the sheer number of files and data that were hidden behind the crypted wall; which gave him a hard time to crack by the way, his first thought was to make a little meeting with a few professionals from the FBI, the CSI and us. I don’t know what awaits us though. Static is there already and waiting for us_.”

Casey walks out of the station and jogs to the car while making sure no cars are coming his way while he crosses the road.

“ _Hey Casey_.” Mickey greets him once the detective is set in the car and Seamus drives off.

“ _Hey guys, slept well? I worked the whole night on classifying the finished cases and the ongoing cases. I never thought it would take such an amount of time though but I’m alright, not too tired._ ”

“ _We all slept pretty damn well_.” Oswald “ _It may sound bad what I’m about to say but FINALLY we get something big going on_.” He lightly punches Donald’s shoulder “ _and he is joining the party_.”

Donald gives a light tap in return “ _Of course I will. This is going to be super cool you know and I don’t have Huey, Dewey and Louie to take care of…for now_.”

“ _How are they doing? We haven’t seen them in a while._ ” Oswald asks gently.

“ _Oh, they are doing fine. they currently are on a retreat with the Junior Woodchuck for about three weeks, once they are back, school restarts. If this case drags on…well, Daisy will take care of them for sure_.”

“ _Nice to hear. They are quite crafty and I must say that they often know how to turn you bonkers_.” The lucky rabbit a chuckle.

“ _Don’t mention it_.” Donald grumbles slightly. “ _I have tons and tons of payback I have to do_.”

The car slows down and turns to the right into an underground parking lot. Once they find a parking spot, they head straight for the meeting room located at the very top of a twenty-four-story building. They enter a room were Static is waiting with a few squads from both the CSI and FBI.

“ _Hello, we came as fast as we could_.” Seamus walks toward the head chief of the FBI and they shake hands. They speak to each other at low volume for a few seconds before the head chief walks toward the wall behind him and double taps it, turning the wall into a gigantic screen while the window’s shutters close up, removing any hint of sunlight’s from outside.

“ _Greetings everybody. Looks like our last guests our here so we can start explaining why you guys are here and most importantly, why or I should say how Mickey is here. I know you are all surprised and I think we should start with the one who started all this_.” The head chief, mentions Mickey to come next to him and explain what he experienced. The mouse sigh nervously as he walks and stands next to the chief. He takes a few breaths to calm his nerves down and starts explaining everything, making sure not to miss any details. Once he is done, the chief speaks again.

“ _Thank you, Mickey, we really appreciate your story on that matter. Static? You are up now. Show us what you found in that USB_.” Static taps on the screen popping a window up which has all the files in display as a list.

“ _Right, after I managed to break through the script they applied, I found about three-hundred files about the corporation and about two-hundred files about the experiments and the victims they experimented on_.” He opens a file and widens the page. “ _This corporation is named F.U.S.E. and of course, when I saw that, I first of all looked on the internet to know how they portrait themselves as. Basically, they are a medical corporation and they focus on doing surgeries and they also offer funeral services. They are in partner with three major hospitals in the city; Clearview General Hospital, Seaside Hospital Center and Broadwater General Hospital. I’ll respectively mention them in their acronyms so C.G.H, S.H.C and B.G.H. I did a few hours of research and I did not find anything shady until I looked at the client’s reviews. All positive critiques and comments and I went to the very last page of comments and I noticed some scary comments and of course, since they are at the very end of the page, no one will see them, especially when there are a few dozens of thousands of comments pages_.”

He shows a few screenshots of the comments on the screen. The comments are all about one thing, a loved one who dies for no apparent reasons and they are not allowed to see the body.

“ _This reminded me of a very similar case a few months ago and I looked it up. Remember, three families filed a lawsuit against B.G.H for the very same reasons as the comments were mentioning. Of course, the case finished with the families dropping out the case because of financial reasons but we all knew that something was up. Well we have everything we need in this very folder_.” He points to the screen. “ _Turns out that behind closed doors, F.U.S.E will take few patients that they find capable of handling their experiments and they quietly sneak them out of the hospital without anybody even noticing it. Which leads me to believe that they have F.U.S.E members working in those hospitals. I mean it’s impossible for a patient to just disappear and remain unnoticed. Now the real question here, are hospitals aware of this or not? Well according to what I have here…_ ” he zooms on a paragraph “… _no, they aren’t aware of it_.”

“ _But how?_ ” Oswald questions while Donald scratches his head. “ _They are so big and busy, surely they would know or at least notice something odd_.”

“ _This is exactly what I was thinking too_.” Static sighs.

“ _I’m trying to get a mandate for an interview with each CEO of the hospitals_.” The FBI chiefs says in a very serious tone.

“ _I sent those documents to experts in both FBI and CSI department for further inspections. So far, this is what I have uncovered. It will still take time to go and analyze through all those documents_.” Static closes the folder on the screen.

“ _And it’s more then enough to start with, Static_.” The chief thanks him with a smile. “ _Listen up! the CSI is currently inspecting and cleaning the whole lab where Mickey was. We, the FBI, will be interviewing and searching for clues along with our friends from the Mouseton Police Department. Nothing and I mean nothing must reach the media’s ears. If they do that, it can fuck the reputation of those hospitals and it can compromise the whole case. So, for this case, nobody will be wearing their uniform. Only casual clothing_.” Everybody nods in the room. “ _Good, thank you very much. Keep your ears and eyes peeled and if you find something, whatever details you may find, communicate with us. And if somehow, this goes public…we will have to do some serious damage control. Meeting is over._ ”

The window’s shutters open up as the chief, shuts down the screen on the wall. Oswald walks up to Mickey, “ _Well, I guess this went south quite quickly_.”

“ _Very quickly indeed_.” Mickey rubs between his eyes. “ _and I must say, I’m thankful that this the only information we have right now. My head is ready to explode right about now._ ” He shakes his head and grimaced, faking a headache.

“ _Well, good thing, training is right up next on the list. You don’t seem to cop with this specific case very well_.” Donald remarks.

“ _I really don’t handle it and I do not know why. Probably because it’s a whole new level of disgusting…it’s sick…and I was a victim of that_.” Mickey wraps his tail around his right leg unconsciously.

Cosmo Static walks to the trio chatting and clear his voice to make announce his present. “ _Mickey pal, we have some things we have to do, or I should say, check…after your training. I talked with Seamus and Casey and we thought that we should examine you further_.”

“ _Right…I should have seen this coming…_ ” He mutters, his fur slightly bristling. This alone surprises Oswald and Donald who never saw Mickey’s fur bristle like this before. “ _Actually, let’s do this first then train_.” Mickey suggests.

“ _Well, I’ll see with Seamus if that works_.” Cosmo walks to the group talking further ahead and about ten minutes later, he comes back with a smile. “ _Well, seems like they think that it’s a good idea as well. How about we do it right now? Let’s get this out of the way?_ ”

“ _I would love that actually?_ ” Mickey nods, his voice quivering a little bit, his body slightly shaking.

“ _Are you doing okay bro?_ ” Oswald lays a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “ _You don’t look so good actually_.”

“ _I do not want to be experimented on again…_ ” his voice trails off.

“ _Don’t worry, this time, you know you are in good hands._ ” Donald reassures his friend. “ _You know we won’t hurt you, at least without your approval_.”

“ _I know that Donald_.” Mickey smiles “ _I know and I am thankful for that_.”

“Come on guys, follow me, it shouldn’t take long.” Cosmo walks off, with the group close behind him.


	6. On Hold

“ _Here we are_.” Cosmo happily comments as he switches the light on in his apartment from the front door. “ _Please, come on in and make yourself at home. Is there anything you want to drink or eat? I myself will take a nice coffee_.” He turns to his friends, inviting them to go in his living room. The group talks between them and a few seconds later, Mickey speaks.

“ _It will be three coffees please_.” The mouse says as they walk in the living room toward a set of four sofas around a fireplace. Donald jumps on one of the seats and seems to melt in it instantly.

“ _Oh my, this is so comfy_.” He relaxes “ _Perfect to sleep on_.” He grins as he watches the others take a seat and a wide grin appears on his face as the others seems to understand where he is getting at.

“ _You are right, I never sat in something that comfortable that’s for sure_.” Oswald leans back on his seat. “ _Remind me to ask Cosmo where he got them, I’m going to buy a set for sure; Ortensia and the kids will love it._ ”

“ _I bet._ ” Donald turns his attention to Mickey who is clearly thinking about something else and judging by his expression, it is not some happy thoughts. Donald snaps his fingers a few times to bring back his friend’s presence. “ _Earth to Mickey, earth to Mickey_.” With that, Mickey slightly jumps in his seat right as Cosmo enters the living room with a plate holding four cups of coffees.

“ _You haven’t talked since we left the meeting Mickey. Are you that afraid?_ ” Donald asks a bit anxious for his friend’s state.

“ _I am. I know I shouldn’t be afraid at all but I just can’t stop that strange feeling. It’s like my whole body is screaming no._ ” The mouse mumbles while he grabs his cup of coffee and adds two sugar cubes of sugar. “ _I think my body did not appreciate those experiments or the way they were done_.”

“ _Well, the thing is, I have to see for myself what they did to you. We will spend a couple of hours to see what you can control and what you don’t. From what I read in your files, I can see some stuffs that you control but aren’t aware of. For example, I can see your ears twitch at the slightest noises which proves your enhancement in hearing. What worries me is that on the list you have prehensible claws and vampirism. I do not see any influence of vampirism on you right now, well, especially since you walked out under the sun and you were fine. This is where my research will start, on your vampirism and we will also look into your prehensible claws as well. It pains me to say this but…they might become handy in the future_.” Cosmo rubs his chin with one hand as he sits down in a seat with his cup of coffee in the other hand.

“ _Prehensible claws?_ ” Oswald’s ear perks up in excitement “ _What do you mean ‘useful’? You think he will have to use them…against people?_ ”

“ _Trust me, I wish he will never have to but if this story blows up, don’t you think the one responsible for this will hunt for the mutants he created to kill them and maybe hide any trace of him?_ ” Cosmo says in a ‘as matter of fact’ tone. “ _It’s sounds stupid and bold, but we all came across baddies doing stuffs like that and getting away with it by a hair_.”

“ _You got a point there._ ” Donald gulps his coffee entirely. “ _But if he does something like that, can’t we just use Mickey as bait?_ ” He looks at Mickey who is giving him a death stare in return “ _Sorry pal, I didn’t mean it to be that…direct._ ” He attempts at defending himself quickly before Oswald grabs his beak to prevent the duck from digging a bigger hole.

“ _Now, come with me in the basement, this is where I do my research, in the dark, safe from curious eyes_.” Cosmo stands up, the others struggling to follow as they feel so comfy in their seat. That along gets a little chuckle from Cosmo as he heads to the corridor which leads to a staircase going either downstairs on the left or upstairs on the right. The group heads downstairs and Cosmo flick a light switch on, revealing a huge basement with high tech equipment, an operation table and a big desk with three flat monitors. “ _This is, it’s a bit more rustic but it gets the job done without any issues_.” He walks to his monitors while having a sip of his coffee. He applies his palm to the middle screen and after a split second, the screen turns on and recognizes the handprint, booting up the session. “ _Alright, Mickey, roll up your sleeves and lay down on the operation table_.” He says as he taps away on the digital keyboard on his desk frantically before taking a syringe full of a weird, yellow liquid from a briefcase in a drawer. “ _There are restraints on the table, attach them to his hand and legs, will you?_ ”

Oswald and Donald look at each other for a few seconds, questioning Cosmo’s intentions but then just obey as Mickey lays on the bed, breathing really slowly to calm himself, his eyes closed. Once the restraints are set, Mickey’s fur bristles, his body shivers and he stats to whimper. The whimpers start softly enough but turns into growls on each second that passes. Oswald grabs his brother’s hand and hang on tight thinking that it may calm the mouse down if he knows that his friends are here for him. What gives a red alert to Cosmo, Donald and Oswald is when Mickey starts to cough out blood in a non-negligent amount followed by a crying Mickey, screaming in pain. The trio quickly takes the restraints off to move Mickey on his side before he drowns in his own blood and for the first time, they notice his claws against the table growing to several inches. Mickey slowly raises his head after coughing up all the blood he could get out and looks at the group with anger, showing bloody fangs and bloody fingertips.

“ _Okay..._ ” Cosmo gently backs off with the others “ _Mickey…can you hear me?_ ” he gulps, hoping for an answer. Mickey does not respond and instead, tilt his head slightly on the right side.

“ _Brother, snap out of it, will you?_ ” Oswald’s voice quivers with Donald hiding behind him. “ _Please tell us you are in control?_ ”

No answer comes back to the rabbit at least, not the one he was hoping for because the mouse walks toward the group, obviously getting use to the claws that grew on his feet as well. Donald is about to run for his life but Cosmo grabs him by the arm. “ _Do not run…that’s the worse thing you can do right now. Just stay input and show him that we are not afraid_.” Donald gulps as he closes his eyes.

“ _Wha…what have you done to me?_ ” Mickey finally speaks, his voice sounding really tired and at least an octave lower. “ _What have you done!?_ ”

“ _Nothing. We just restrained you and that’s it. Nothing touched you besides that._ ” Oswald gulps, his ears dropping in fear. He then realizes that this maybe was not the best answer to give. “ _Mickey…how are you feeling?_ ”

“ _I’m feeling overwhelmed by the different scents in this room…and I am sooo hungry…_ ”

Cosmo walks to his friend and kneels besides him, providing standing support in case the mouse collapse without warning. “ _Seems like your senses were enhanced even more…your eyes also changed…they look like wolves, which is pretty cool…_ ”

“… _and scary I might add_ ” adds Donald quickly.

“ _That’s it. I think I get it now, they experimented a very specific type of vampirism on you Mickey and I think I know which one it is_.” He says as he motions Oswald and Donald to take Mickey with them before rushing to his computer. After a few taps on the digital keyboard, a file appears on the screen. “ _Vaewolf Physiology which is actually a combination of Werewolf and Vampire Physiology. Basically, if I have to judge your appearance right now Mickey, you are a hybrid of those two and it kind of shows_.”

“ _But what happened to me right about now?_ ” Mickey looks at his bloody claws, looking terrified.

“ _Well, your body reacted to being immobilized and it triggered something in you. Something that made your body and mind scream of incoming danger or something like that. Do you remember anything?_ ”

“ _uummm not really…I think…_ ” He says and then, he realizes that his claws are retracting back into his fingers and toes. “ _mmm weird, now they retracted. I have to know how I can control them and how I can…_ ” Cosmo’s phone rings in his pocket, which he picks up and answer the call.

“ _Hello? Yes, he is with me why? WHAT!? HOW!?...........oh god, ok I will…. What else? Are you kidding? Well shit… ok see you later and thank you for the call… bye._ ” he hangs up the phone and turns to his friends. “ _Well shit…we are in some deep trouble._ ”

“ _What the fuck do you mean?_ ” Oswald nearly yells at the doctor.

“ _Well, one of our guys who is in charge of analyzing the files found something stupidly well hidden, a script that warns someone, god who knows where, of this key being plugged in. In short, if we do not act fast, we might never catch the ones responsible. And I have another layer of bad news, looks like someone is after Mickey, an agent at the FBI received an email from someone under the alias of E.A. rings a bell doesn’t it? He wants Mickey but does not mention any reasons why. He is warning us but doesn’t say anything else to it_.” Cosmo looks quite unease.

“ _I might have an idea on that. Back at the meeting, you mention about two-hundred files of experiment on victims. Surely, they have successful mutated mutants with them_.” Mickey weakly point it out.

“ _You think he will send some of his… that makes sense when we think about it_.”

“ _But to what purpose though?_ ” Donald’s legs slightly shake.

“ _Doesn’t matter…I do not like it. Doc, let’s do this right now_.” Mickey walks back to the table and lies down again.

“ _Are you sure about that?_ ” Oswald scratches his head, afraid of another bloody reaction.

“ _Absolutely, and the time ticking. If I have to fight off mutants, I want to know what my body is capable of._ ” Mickey applies the restrains on his legs.

“ _Okay then, let’s do this_.” Cosmo grabs the syringe and this time doesn’t lose any time to inject the content in Mickey’s neck. The mouse’s body goes numb for a brief moment and at this point, the doc takes a tool to scan Mickey’s body, on the screens, the injected product reveals a major change in the bone’s construction. “ _The bones are made of graphene which is carbon arrange in a very strange way, it’s as strong as steel itself and quite light_. “Doc whispers “ _fascinating. Really fascinating and also, it seems that his claws and teethes are made out of a stronger material called vibramentium which is a fusion of adamantium and vibranium. This is astounding but something that is quite strange is that none of it is mentioned in any files I’ve seen so far except yours and I mean another file you haven’t seen yet. You are the only one with those elements._ ”

“ _I guess, that’s the reason he wants to get me I guess._ ” Mickey comments, his heart rate accelerating. “ _Now that we know what I’m made of, we should figure out that Vaewolf Physiology thing you mentioned earlier. You explained it but we have to found out what are my weakness and advantages. Right?_ ” The mouse looks at the doc, hoping he would agree straight up.

“ _We will do it that way. At this point, time is not on our side so let’s use it wisely_.” They take off the restraints and help Mickey to stand up.

“ _So, Vaewolf Physiology. We can already say that the sun will not kill you but there is a good chance that it nullifies your powers in that case_.”

The claws suddenly unsheathe in one swift motion scaring the hell out of everybody.

“ _Okay, how the hell did you do that?_ ” Oswald grabs his brother the arm while looking at his long claws.

“ _I just thought about sheathing them, like giving my body an order. I guess it’s simple as that_.” Mickey smiles softly.

“ _Great, one mystery has been resolved and more to come_.” Donald shakes his head “ _Will we see an end to this?_ ”

“ _Why wouldn’t we?_ ” Mickey unsheathes his claws. “ _Once we finish this case, it will be peaceful again._ ”

“ _Not until we find a way to bring you back to normal though_.” Oswald points at his brother’s teethes.

“ _Touché._ ”

“ _Now let’s go outside, in a reclusive area, we will see what you can really do_.” Static shuts down all of his equipment.

 


	7. On Your Marks

After about a twenty-minute car ride outside of the city, they arrive in a small clearing on the cost side. On one side, the beach can be seen through the trees and on the other side, the forest spreads endlessly. A gentle breeze from the sea cools down the sunny atmosphere, making it a perfect day to go exercise outside without risking a heat stroke or anything alike. Static smiles as he sets his backpack down and takes four bracelets out of the smallest backpack pocket.

“ _Alright, here we are. This place is far enough from the city so we can make any ruckus we want to do…as long as we respect the environment of course. I stumbled upon this place a few years ago and it has been a great escape from the city pretty often. When I needed to think or meditate on my experiments and didn’t want to be disturbed, I would come here so please…keep it to yourselves alright?_ ” He equips one bracelet on his right forearm and gently taps the surface of it, making a hologram appears and showcasing something that looks like an armor set. The Doc gives a bracelet to Oswald and Donald before putting the last bracelet back in his backpack. “ _Those bracelets showcase different types of armor that can be virtualized right on you. You probably saw some of those on the market, they are quite famous but the ones I gave to you are from the army’s editions. The armors are made to handle a certain amount of impacts from bullets and other projectiles. To spawn one, double tap on the bracelet and you will see an armor on display. Wipe to the left to see other armors and once you have one that you like, just tap on the hologram once_.” Static taps on the armor projection from his bracelet and in an instance, white holographic armor plates with hexagonal texture fades in covering his chest, both of his shins, thighs, forearms, upper arms and head.

“ _Woah_.” Donald equips his bracelet and activates the first armor as well. “ _It fits me as well_.” He exclaims happily as he watches Oswald activates his armor.

“ _The bracelet scans your morphology and digitalizes the armor pads according to it_.” Static opens the main backpack pocket and takes a smaller case out. “ _Alright Mickey, now that we have the armors on, we will now train, and don’t worry about the armors, they can handle pretty much anything in the bullet category_.”

“ _About that…I hope they can really handle a lot of damages_.” Mickey gives a few gently knock on the armor plate of Static with his right fist, looking a bit anxious at the idea of training directly on his friends.

“ _Again, do not worry about that Mickey. Just don’t go to hard on us alright?_ ” Static gives a thumb up. “ _Actually, we should warm up first_.”

“ _That would be pretty wise actually_.” Donald stretches his back backward, getting a few cracking noises in return. “ _Ahhhh that’s the spot_.”

“ _Sheesh man, you need train more often. Maybe I should take you to the gym with me._ ” Oswald nearly laughs at Donald while he has no issues bending forward, reaching his feet with both hands.

“ _Don’t you dare do that…I will die of exhaustion and my body will aches forever…_ ” Donald protests.

“ _Pffff, come on Donald, you are completely out of shape right now. Workout and you will quickly be back to your old self, you know, when you had good stamina and agility_.” Oswald comments back.

“ _While you guys have a nice talk, I’m going to run back and forth a few times._ ” Mickey nearly snickers before running away at a jogging pace. The trio watches him with great interest as they do their own stretching. About five minutes later, Oswald spots his little brother sprinting back and he notices that he is faster, much faster than a regular sprinter.

“ _Hey Static, is it me or is Mickey faster than a regular sprinter?_ ” He turns his attention to Static who is now carefully studying Mickey’s pace.

“ _Well, now that you mention it, he does seem faster than the average for sure_.”

It takes a few moments for Mickey to reach the waiting trio and once he stops near them, he hops in place, grinning happily. “ _Oh man, that feels good_.” He exclaims. “ _I’m ready for some training doc, what do you have in store for us?_ ”

“ _You mean…_ ” Oswald quickly jumps in “ _What does he have for you? I mean, I do understand that we will practice all together but it’s for you._ ”

“ _We will jump a few steps and go straight to the point_.” Static explains what he has in mind.

The group trains the whole afternoon on various activities and exercises. The session turns out very to be extremely beneficial for multiple reasons. First of all, they learned a lot more on Mickey’s abilities and how he reacts to several scenario cases; which was and still is unpredictable because of his instincts colliding or I should say fusing with his vaewolf side. Second of all, the others also learned a few tactics to counter the mouse incase something awry happens and it gave them a moral and confidence boost. Lastly, Mickey is also powerless in the sun. His enhancements are still working fine but if he wants to use his prehensible claws or vampirism, he has to be covered tip to toes which is proven by taking his hoodie off or wearing it on again.

They drive back to Static’s house around six o’clock and to their surprises, the mouse is not tired one bit. In fact, all this training made him even more energetic.

“ _Hey Static? If they find even more files on how they changed me…do you think you can continue the experiment on me?_ ” Mickey crosses his arms, tapping a finger on his other arm while giving a serious look at his friend behind the driving wheel. This question itself nearly makes the doc jumps in his seat while Oswald and Donald who are nearly sleeping just have a bust of energy.

“ _What the fuck did you just said? Are you mad? I will not experiment on you. There is way too much risks here and I won’t play with luck or the devil for that_.” Static answers rather sternly.

“ _I am asking because now we know that I am not the only one to be modified and such. I’m the first successful prototype. Doesn’t that scare you?_ ”

“ _I know where you are going with it and I still won’t do it…unless it becomes an extreme necessity. Mickey, you could have died on each enhancement, on each operation, consider yourself lucky to be alive…just stop here_.” Static hopes that his friend would reconsider his demand.

 _“…no…”_ the mouse nearly whispers, his body visibly shaking slightly.

“ _Mickey, this is ridiculous. Listen to him_.” Oswald nearly pleads his brother. “ _You cannot be changed by the activation of a switch._ ”

“ _…I know that Ossie. I know, but…I do not want to…to just be a prototype. A prototype, in my case is weak. I know that I managed to fight my way out by outsmarting bigger and stronger enemies before but this is whole new level…a level where I do not want to rely on outsmarting my opponent_.”

“ _Touché._ ” Donald whisper, thinking out loud.

“…I will do research first but do not expected me to just do it like that. I am not comfortable for what you are asking me and I will not do it before I have every single files that I need for it. Deal?”

“…deal.”

“ _Good, let’s drop you out at Minnie’s house then. This was a productive day. We will see how things pans out tomorrow in the meantime, rest. Oh, and I will see if I can buy and modify a few clothing with a hoodie that will not drop off that easily._ ” Static offers.

“ _I can help with you with that._ ” Donald’s interest perks up. “ _I know a few clothing lines that could work for that._ ”

“ _Awesome, we will buy a few, tomorrow. Sounds good to meet up tomorrow Donald?_ ” Static asks.

“ _Yeah, no problem_.” The duck nods.

They arrive at Minnie’s house and the trio walks out of the car, waving good bye to Static as he drives off to his house.

“ _That was fun_.” Mickey comments as they walk past the garden gate.

“ _Well…I hope you had a lot of fun as your days are counted buddy_.” A white anthropomorphic eagle wearing a white lab coat with a big, red, diagonal lightning and matching gloves stands a few meters away on the sidewalk with a smirk on his face.

“ _Emil Eagle._ ” Mickey’s expression changes from surprised to angry in a matter of seconds. “ _What the hell are you doing here?_ ”


	8. Get Set

“ _Me? I am just here to say hello to a good old enemy of mine; an enemy I though dead a few months ago._ ” Emil smiles while keeping his distance from the group.

“ _How thoughtful of you…but I am sure you have more reasons to be here._ ” Mickey’s fur slowly prickles more in annoyance then anger.

“ _Oh yeah…I want to propose you something. Let me finish a few experiments on you and I’ll let you live your life in peace afterward_.” Emil completely ignores the mouse’s tone, wearing a smile on his face instead.

“ _As if I would agree to do this and hold on a minute, how do you even know that I was experimented on?_ ” the mouse questions. The eagle grins maniacally as an answer and everything clicks in the mouse’s mind. “ _E. A…those are your initials, aren’t they? Emil Eagle_.”

“ _You catch up very quickly Mickey. I am surprised you managed to connect those dots that fast. So, I am going to rephrase my offer in a different way. You better come with me if you don’t want things to become uglier; and I mean way uglier_.”

“ _The offer changed quite drastically I must say_.” Oswald mutters under his breath, getting a glare from Emil in return.

“ _How about…no? and now that we know that you are the one responsible for all this mess, you will stay put and calmly explain everything_.” Donald orders, hate coating each word. Emil however is not intimidated in the slightest and seems to wait Mickey’s response.

“ _I think it’s clear that I will not go with you Emil. We have data, plenty of data on your hidden researches pal. You are a sick bastard. We know you are creating some sorts of mutants_.” Mickey struggles to remain calm, the only thing he wants to do is beat him beyond recognition. “ _Why? If you don’t answer, that’s fine, we will find out shortly._ ”

Emil shrugs and casually responds with “ _Oh you know…the usual ‘taking over the world’ project but this time, I am building an army. An army of mutants that will spread chaos and death across the land, across the nation and then the world. The world has been free for way too much time. The freedom to do anything, I will change that and apply a more…iron fist measures._ ”

“ _Oh really? And you think the civilians below your ‘level’ will agree to that?_ ” Donald nearly hisses in disgust.

“ _They will have the freedom of choice between life and death. See? I am a nice guy. They can choose if they want to exist and help supporting my kingdom or die miserably._ ” Emil stares at Donald with a small smile on his face. “ _Enough chit chat now. Since you rejected my offer, you better prepare for what’s coming to you next._ ” He turns back his attention to the mouse “ _Shame, you are my very first successful prototype and I was craving to explore your body and possibly your DNA even more_.”

“ _What are you going to do about me huh? Get rid of me? Scare that I give more information to the authorities? Well you are out of luck; a nice USB is being treated as we speak_.” Mickey growls.

“ _Oh, I know about that…and I am taking care of it. As for you, you rat, you better watch your back, you never know what is going to hit you_.” Emil’s voice drops suddenly in a darker tone, the mood switching completely.

“ _Oh, do not worry about it pal. I am expecting something to happen…something along the lines like ‘sending a mutant to kill me’ or some shit._ ”

“ _Well, I’ll leave you by saying this…they are already roaming in the city buddy, waiting in the shadows_.” Emil walks away not even looking back once.

“ _What did he say?_ ” Donald exclaims in stupor once the eagle is out of view. “ _There are already mutants out there? in the open?_ ”

Oswald nods seeming to understand the gravity of the situation. “ _I am going to call Seamus right now. Luckily, I managed to get phone to record the audio without being seen_.” He says as he grabs his phone.

“ _You genius_.” Mickey gives a fist bump on the rabbit’s shoulder. “ _That’s even more evidence now. Now, here’s the thing. I am worrying for Minnie now_.”

“ _Security wise? She could come and live with me and Daisy_.” Donald proposes. “ _We have a lot of place for one more, even with my nephews._ ” He takes a look at his watch and stretches his back. “Welp, I am going home now. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Donald heads out on the street and walks off.

“I’m going to do the same as well Mickey.

Mickey heads inside the house after waving good bye to Donald and Oswald and as he closes the door behind him, he easily hears Minnie upstairs and judging by the different noises, she must be preparing a bath while preparing a few things or putting things away. He takes off his shoes and heads off upstairs to talk with Minnie about his day, the sooner she knows, the better.

“ _Hello Minnie, I’m back. Sorry, it took longer than expected_.” Mickey enters the bathroom to see Minnie setting a few towels aside on a chair before turning her attention to her lover.

“ _It’s fine_.” She walks to him and kisses him “ _I know the next few days or weeks will be busy for you. I can wait forever now that I know that you are here. So, how was your day?_ ” she leads him to the bath and proceeds at taking his clothes off while he gives a recap of the day. As he is about to go over his little conversation with Emil, she puts a finger near Mickey’s mouth, effectively shushing him up. “ _You are becoming pretty tense honey. I prepared a little hot bath just for you to relax_.”

“ _You mean, just for us, right?_ ” Mickey looks at Minnie with a confused look and she just negatively shakes her head and walks to the door, her tail swinging back and forth.

“ _No, just for you. I will prepare dinner and then you will get a wonderful night of sleep. I overheard your conversation with Emil Eagle earlier. I am sure you already thought about it but…things can only get ugly from here for you and even for me_.” She walks away, making sure to close the door behind her. Mickey’s remains fixed on the door for a few seconds as he wonders if he should chase after her and talk right now or let the dust settle in and talk later. He hops in the bath and let himself slowly sink in, letting the warm water envelop his body. Saying that it feels good would be an understatement as the warmth seems to hug his muscles, which are somewhat sore. He remains in the bath for a solid thirty minutes, his mind going over the training session and his ‘friendly’ conversation with a long antagonist of his, Emil Eagle. They crossed path multiple times in the past and Mickey always managed to outsmart him and stopped him from taking over the world. However, the encounter today left a really bad taste in his mouth mainly because of his revelation of mutants on the loose. They are anywhere and there is no way of identify them so far, well…completely since the USB provides a gigantic list of victims as well. Once he is done with his bath, he gets out and dries out before walking butt naked to his room to get a pair of briefs but cannot find his clothes. Instead, his favorite, trademark red short is awaiting on his bed; which brings a smile to his face. He eagerly dresses up and heads downstairs to the kitchen. They both enjoy a wonderful meal as lover birds around a glass of wine and a dish of potato mash with meatballs. Mickey helps Minnie with the dishes and once everything was clean, they both heads to bed and kisses goodnight.


	9. In The Darkness I Go

Mickey wakes up naturally, his body slightly aching from the previous day’s exercises. He turns on his side to check the time and to his surprise, it is not as late as he thought it would be as he sees the digital clock displaying ‘ _6:45_ ’. Sensing that sleep is fully gone, he jumps off the bed, dresses up and silently walks downstairs to the kitchen to prepare coffee and hopefully cook up something good for himself and Minnie. He sets the coffee machine and while it is running, he looks around in the fridge, hoping to find anything good for a proper breakfast but to no avail. He rubs his chin, thinking what he could possibly do to surprise his lover. He wants to show how thankful he is to her, how thankful he is to have a roof over his head and most importantly, how she accepted him back into her life. He quickly checks up his phone for something simple to cook but everything single time he finds something interesting, he notices that one or several more ingredients are missing. About ten minutes later, the coffee is ready and he pours himself a huge cup to wake up. His mind goes over the discussion he had with Emil Eagle. He still cannot believe that one responsible for his state and more messy mess, dared to show up and reveal himself. What bothers him even more is that Emil never ever did that in the past; he was always the mysterious bad guy, acting in the shadows. ‘ _What is he up to?_ ’ he wonders while having a sip from his cup, his feet carrying him to the nearest sofa in the living room. ‘ _He did say a lot but there must be more to it_.’ The mouse rests his cup on the little table in front of him before reclining in the sofa. ‘ _Oh man, I sure am glad to not be alone in this stinking mess_.’ he weakly smiles, enjoying the silence in the house. About thirteen minutes later, his phones vibrate in his pocket and he instinctively look at the number and he is pleasantly surprise to see Goofy on the screen. “Hello Goofy, how are you pal?” he speaks warmly.

“ _MICKEY! Turn on the television! Any channels!_ ” the dog on the other side of the line exclaims, his voice full of panic. Mickey hurries to grab the TV’s remote and turn it on, landing on the third channel. The anchorman on the screen is talking about some earthquakes that happened in another country…the usual things that would happen in general.

“ _Why are you panicking? Did I miss something?_ ” Mickey’s heart starts to pick up a quicker rhythm, he rarely heard Goofy like that and he never received a call from him in particular that early in the morning.

“ _Yes…I don’t know how the word got out Mickey…but they were reporting about the case. They talked about the abandoned lab found in the forest, they also mentioned you, how you are alive. Someone managed to take screenshots of you crossing a road with Seamus or Casey_.” The mouse can hear his friend take a few deep breathes before continuing, his voice calmer “ _Oswald told me that this case was supposed to be confidential…be careful Mickey_.”

Mickey remains silent for a few seconds, letting his brain process the news and his ears picks up the anchorman speaking again about the case, confirming Goofy’s call. “ _This is really not good at all. Thank you for the call, are you joining us today?_ ”

“ _I’m afraid I will not be able to for today but I am keeping a very close contact with Donald and Oswald and in return, I update the others, especially your sister. She is going through the archives where she works. She did not find anything good yet but she is persistent about it._ ”

“ _I’m happy to hear it. I think she can find valuable information that can bring forth a lot of answers_.” Mickey watches the TV screen, following the news at the same time. “ _Anyway, discretion is completely out of the window, this will probably set a lot of things in motions…the kind of motions we were trying to avoid as much as possible_.”

“ _Oh, I know you will take care of it in the end, you always did in the past_.” Goofy sounds optimistic, making the mouse smile softly. Mickey finishes his coffee and walks to the kitchen again and nearly jumps of his skin when he feels a hand on his left shoulder. He turns around and realizes that it’s Minnie, wearing a confused look all over her face.

“ _Thanks for the call pal, we will reach the end of that case._ ” He responds before hanging up on his friend. “ _Good morning…slept well?_ ”

“ _I sure did and you look like you rested well too, I heard a part of the conversation earlier and I saw the news on my phone this morning. What is your next move now?_ ” Minnie asks as she serves herself a cup of coffee.

“ _Discover and master my abilities, this is what I need to do and maybe it would be best for you to move and live with Daisy for your safety_.” Mickey rubs his chin. “ _One thing we discovered is that I need to remain out of the sun’s reach to use most of my abilities. My enhancements are good but a few things are limited_.”

“ _Because you think I’ll stay on the sideline? Think again, I have been thinking for a bit, I’ll probably join your sister on her research. I’ve been working there for a while in the past so I’m sure I will not have any problems going back there again.”_ Minnie smiles almost mischievously. “ _But I’m fine living a few weeks with Daisy for sure. I mean, knowing that Emil dropped here, this place is not that safe anymore_.”

“ _I guess_.” They remain silent for a few hours. Both of them are in complete reflexional mode the whole morning. At about noon, Minnie finally breaks the silence.

“ _Are you hungry, honey?_ ”

“ _No, not at all_.” Mickey answers back, lost in his phone. “ _I have been contacting Seamus and Casey, they wrote that it is a mess. Journalist keeps calling them and asking questions and of course, where I currently am. They answered every question but the latter, it’s up to me now to decide when I come out. I got a message from Static as well to meet him tonight, I guess he reconsidered his answer on testing me._ ”

“ _What? You asked him to test you? Don’t your body have enough…issues already?_ ” Minnie stares at her lover almost in disbelief.

“ _It’s…something I need to go through…Emil expects me to be an easy target._ ” Mickey sigh, smiling lightly to raise the mood up slightly. “ _It’s stupid and risky.”_

Minnie nods and visibly shivers for a split second but recovers quickly recovers from the it. She then stands up and walks over to her dear beloved and wraps her hand in front of him, holding him tightly.

“ _You got to do what you got to do, I guess. I believe I cannot change your mind anymore?_ ” She demands after kissing his right cheek.

“ _I’m afraid not_.” Mickey replies back smoothly and returns the kiss. Sensing the discussion slowing down, he rises from his chair and gently tuck it back under the table. “I’m going to see Static now, I need to know what he really needs from me before tonight.”

“ _But you don’t have any vehicles to go there yourself and taking your vehicle is out of the question._ ” Minnie notes.

“ _That’s correct, I guess I will have to improvise a bit. Running maybe?_ ”

“ _And risking to get recognized by anyone on the streets?_ ”

“ _I guess I will stay put until tonight I guess_.” Mickey stretches his back and sits in the sofa with Minnie joining besides him.

The day goes by without a hitch. The couple manages to talk through a few things concerning his death and Minnie opens all her thoughts to him. She then later felt much livelier and it showed as Mickey smiles and embrace her gently, promising to be a lot more careful in the future. In the early evening, Static sends a phone text asking Mickey to be ready as he would come by to pick him up around eight o’clock. The mouse was ready but at the same time a little nervous, occasionally asking himself why he ever asked Static for this in the first place.

Eight o’clock strikes and Static arrives as promised. The discussion between the doctor and Minnie is brief and the duo jumps rather quickly in the car and zooms off.

“ _Alright, as I told you this morning, I accept to do more alterations to your body. What really changed my mind is when I received and analyzed the files on how they did it. It’s something quite tricky and I’m of course not hundred percent sure that we should do it_.” Static says as he pulls up in his garage.

“ _I do know that my own life is at stake doc_.” Mickey responds calmly before walking out of the car. They both walk in the basement where a sleeping pod has been installed at the center.

“ _Alright, Mickey, you know what to do_.” Static walks to his screens and double taps them to wake the system up giving time to Mickey to strip himself naked and enter the sleeping pod. The doc walks to the mouse with a bundle of thirteen cables ending with needles and implants them on to Mickey: two on his right arm, two on his left arm, same for the legs, two on his torso, two on his back and one the base of his neck.

“ _There we go. Good night Mickey_.” He says nervously. “ _I’ll keep a close eye on you_.” He closes the pod tightly. Upon closure, a white thick-looking gas spreads in the pod.

Mickey nervously chuckles and closes his eyes. “ _In the darkness I go_.” He whispers as the gas flows over him, making him fall into a very familiar sleeping stasis.


End file.
